Changements
by Ren Krawler.Ryuga
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Kenta et ce dernier décide d'invité ces meilleurs amis. Mais une étrange potion préparer par les soins de Ryutaro va transformé les jours à venir d'une personne en cauchemar.


Chapitre 1 : Préparation, fête, bêtise.

Dans les rues d'une ville du Japon, un petit garçon aux cheveux verts sautillé joyeusement tout en se dirigeant en direction de sa maison. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Kenta Yumiya, 12 ans, non, 13 ans car aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Et ce soir, tous ces meilleurs amis allaient le rejoindre pour fêter avec lui cette événement. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il dit au revoir à ces parents car ces derniers avaient décidés de laisser la maison à leur fils pendant une semaine. Vous devez vous dire, quels parents indigne de laisser leur fils, le jour de son anniversaire, seul. Il est vrai que se ne son pas les meilleurs parents que l'on aimerait avoir, mais ça, Kenta s'en fiché. Ce qui était le plus précieux aux yeux de Kenta, ce n'était pas ces parents, non, mais ces amis. Une fois ces parents partis, Kenta avec l'aide de Ryutaro (qui était arrivé juste après le départ des parent de Kenta) installa les préparatifs de la fête. Boissons et gâteaux à volonté, des jeux pour toute la soirée, etc. Une fois cela fait, nos deux amis s'assirent sur l'herbe tout en contemplant le fruit de leurs efforts.

Merci pour ton aide Ryutaro, s'exclama Kenta joyeusement, en souriant.

Mais de rien, répondit Ryutaro souriant à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivé de leurs invités. Se fut Yu et Hikaru qui arrivèrent les premiers.

Joyeux anniversaire Keke.

Merci Yu.

Bonne anniversaire Kenta.

Merci Hikaru, mais, Ryo et Gingka ne devait pas vous accompagner ?

Si, mais…

Avant qu'elle n'est terminé sa phrase, des cris strident se firent entendre. Nos quatre amis se retournèrent et virent, avec stupéfaction, Gingka sur les épaules de Ryo qui était assis sur un tricycle en plastique (vous savez, ceux pour les gamins de 3 ans) en train de dévaler le chemin en pente qui menai à la maison de Kenta.

Comment on arrête se machin, hurla Ryo.

HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Mais je ne sais paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, se lamenta Gingka.

Résulta, ils se retrouvèrent dans la piscine creusé de Kenta.

Est- ce - que vous allez bien ? questionna Kenta inquiet.

Ou… Oui, répondit Ryo qui était sortie de la piscine et aidé à présent Gingka à ce sortir de là.

Après ce petit accident, ce fut au tour de Hyoma, Kyoya, Benkei, Tsubasa, Masamune et Madoka d'arriver.

Joyeux anniversaire, hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Merci beaucoup les amis

Bon et bien je vois que tout le monde est là, alors la fête peut commencer, cria joyeusement Gingka.

Euh, non, il reste encore une personne, murmura Kenta.

Une personne ? demanda Ryo.

Tiens, je vois justement qu'il arrive, s'exclama Kenta tout excité.

Tout le monde eut un pas de recul (sauf Kenta) quand ils virent de qui il s'agissait.

Salut Ryuga, s'exclama Kenta joyeusement en se précipitant vers ce dernier.

Salut et bonne anniv', murmura Ryuga, gêné.

Maintenant que tous le mondes est là, la fête peut commencer, cria joyeusement Kenta à ces amis.

Le début de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, tout le monde s'amusé, sauf une personne, Ryuga, qui avait préféré rester seul dans sont coin. En voyant cela, Kenta et Gingka s'approchèrent de lui.

Ryuga, pourquoi restes-tu seul ? demanda tristement Kenta.

Viens t'amusé avec nous, dit Gingka.

…

Allé, ne fait pas le timide, s'exclama Gingka en prenant Ryuga par la main et en l'emmenant avec lui.

L… Lâche moi ! bougonna Ryuga.

Tiens prend une part de gâteau, s'exclama Kenta.

Mer… Merci.

Pendant ce temps, Ryutaro c'était un peut éloigné, en effet, il essayé une des nouvelles potions qu'il avait découvert. Il y ajouta un dernier ingrédient

Pfiouh ! Enfin terminé.

Il posa la potion qui était dans un verre et attrapa la petite souris qui était dans sa poche (il la acheté ce matin au marché).

Bon, je vais enfin savoir à quoi sert cette potion.

Il allait reprendre la potion pour la tester sur la souris mais Yu lui sauta dessus. Surpris, Ryutaro lâcha la souris et cette dernière s'enfuit en direction des buissons.

C'est malin, fulmina Ryutaro.

Je suis désolé Ryutaro, mais Kenta s'apprête à ouvrir ces cadeaux.

Et Yu entraîna le pauvre Ryutaro, qui, en oublia de reprendre sa potion.

Après la part de gâteau qu'il s'était forcé d'avaler pour faire plaisir à Kenta, Ryuga avait très soif. Il se saisit du premier verre qu'il vit et le bu d'une traite. Il reposa le verre sur la table et se dirigea vers Kenta qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir ces cadeaux. Kenta ouvrit le premier paquet, celui de Kyoya et Benkei, pour y découvrir un lion en peluche. Il ouvrit celui de Hyoma et Tsubasa : Un poisson rouge, celui de Madoka et Hikaru : Un ordinateur portable, Yu, Ryutaro et Masamune : un livre sur la magicologie, Ryo et Gingka : le…

Tricycle en plastique ? s'étonna Kenta.

Euh… Et bien c'est que… commença Gingka.

Les vélos étaient trop chères et nous sommes tombés par hasard sur se « magnifique » tricycle, donc… termina Ryo.

AH… AH… AH… rigola Kenta (il voulait sans doute rire normalement, mais la surprise le fait rigoler au ralenti), c'est le geste qui compte après tout.

Il te reste un paquet à ouvrir Kenta, ça doit sûrement être celui de Ryuga, interpella Kyoya.

Je me demande se que Ryuga ma offert ? pensa à haute voix Kenta, en commençant à ouvrir le paquet.

En découvrant le cadeau de Ryuga, Kenta sauta de joie, mais des cris de stupéfactions et d'inquiétudes le ramena à la réalité. Kenta se retourna pour voir ce qui affolé tant ces amis. Il découvrit alors Ryuga qui marché dans leurs direction, en titubant et aussi blanc que de la neige.

Aidé moi, suffoqua Ryuga avant de tomber au sol.

RYUGA ! hurla toute la bande.

Ils se précipitèrent tous sur lui.

Oh non ! Il a bu ma potion, s'horrifia Ryutaro


End file.
